Kamii Academy: Voluntad de fuego
by eljefe2000
Summary: La academia kamii abre sus puertas a toda clase de personajes en el mundo, sin embargo esta prestigiosa escuela esta constantemente en líos, mas cuando el dragón caído grima quiera destruirla.


En la entrada de la academia Kamii podía verse a una chica muy molesta arrastrar su equipaje mientras muchos chicos que pasaba por ahí solo la veían embobados, lo cual la enfurecía mas. Era una chica con un cuerpo envidiable, cabello castaño ondulado que le llegaba un poco abajo de los hombros y que usaba suelto con una diadema, tiene un rulito bastante peculiar que parece tener vida propia, pues se mueve con algo de ira también y se encontraba del lado derecho, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, aunque en el sol parecían ser mas bien de un bello color esmeralda, iba vestida con un vestido café de botones, cuyo escote dejaba bastante descubierto su pecho.

-Esto... ¿Necesitas ayuda?- otra chica había atraído la atención de la castaña, parecía que era la única en notar su apuro-

La chica tenia cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, usaba lentes y tenia un abrigo rojo con adornos de hojas de arce. en la cintura podía verse un cinturón con una pequeña bolsa y una minifalda azul, ademas de sus zapatillas negras.

-Si! - la castaña, que al parecer se llamaba Chiara Vargas, no se sentía cómoda necesitando ayuda, por lo que se convencía a si misma que era solo para no cansarse- A todo esto, quien se supone que eres?- la pregunta directa a su salvadora sonó algo agresiva pero a la rubia no pareció importarle-

-Me llamo Madeline Williams- la rubia se presento de forma amable, aunque tuvo la sensación de ya conocer a su compañera castaña- Puedo ayudarte con tu maleta si quieres- amablemente tomo la maleta para ayudar a su compañera-

-Si, estaría bien, Maddy -la rubia se movió el pelo de forma altanera, pero era para aparentar que en realidad no necesitaba ayuda, aunque se lo agradecía realmente-

Aunque Madeline se le quedo viendo, no le dijo nada, así ambas chicas lograron meter la maleta a la escuela.

-De hecho mi nombre es Madeline, no Maddy- Madeline corrigió a su compañera italiana que parecía no prestarle mucha atención a su nombre-

Madeline no sentía mucho el peso de la maleta, tal vez ya haba ganado fuerza entrenando con su hermana.

-¿Y tu eres?- la pregunta amable de Madeline llama la atención de la italiana-

La italiana no estaba acostumbrada a ser sociable, tanta gente la comenzaba a molestar de sobremanera.

-Chiara Vargas- aunque le respondió, miraba hacia otro lado sonrojada, no se sentía cómoda con la gente, nunca lo había hecho-

Mientras tanto en algún lugar, un hombre Rubio, de ojos azules casi grises, 1.78 m de altura, de complexión esbelta pero muy bien marcada, bostezaba, sintiéndose virtualmente cansado; **"andar dos semanas de incógnito en una escuela... solo a ese estirado se le ocurriría algo como eso... y manda a la mejor persona para hacer el trabajo, claro. Qué remedio, era eso o seguir aguantando las tonterías del magnate playboy o lo que fuera, aunque hacía buenas flechas el muy idiota"** aquellos pensamientos pasaban por el hombre que no parecía muy descuerdo con su situación. Estaba bastante consciente de que se miraba mal en traje, saco y pantalón gris oscuro, corbata púrpura, camisa blanca. Kate, su aprendiz, tenía mejores gustos que él, pues si no fuese por ella se hubiese venido con solo los vendajes puestos.

-Claro, maestro de deporte. ¿Qué insinúas? -Se repetía en voz alta poniendo un poco nervioso al sujeto que resibia los pasaportes -Si, soy yo, si le queda duda tengo setecientos cuarenta y nueve líneas (setecientos cuarenta de Stark Industries) que pueden corroborarlo- el hombre Clint Barton, mejor conocido como ojo de halcón, uno de los mejores vengadores, aunque como todos no era precisamente una persona modelo-

A la academia iba llegando un chico bastante peculiar, de pelo castaño peinado hacia el lado derecho, delgado pero con musculatura promedio, su vestuario es un pantalón de mezclilla negra al igual que una camiseta, utilizaba una chamarra roja con logotipos autobots a los costados.

-¡Chatarra, qué rayos se me ocurre!- el chico se descubrió a si mismo pensando en conocer a alguien del sexo opuesto, algo que cualquier otro vería como algo normal-

El chico era Americano, con amor a los deportes extremos, pero no era alguien muy adepto a pelear tampoco.

-Espero que asignen habitación pronto- El chico suspiro algo cansado mientras esperaba su habitación-

Otra chica iba llegando a la academia, esta era bastante alegre, facilmente podria ser un hobitt por su tamaño, era de cabello negro y largo hasta debajo de los hombros, unos brillantes ojos café y de apariencia japonesa, usaba una sudadera azul con una playera roja debajo y un short café, ademas de sus zapatillas deportivas rojas

-Asi que esto es Kamii Academy- la chica murmuraba para si misma mientras seguía absorta en su mundo- Umm... creo que podría acostumbrarme- la chica cargaba como si nada su maleta y algo que también parecía una maleta, pero de un color rojo metálico- Me pregunto donde estarán las habitaciones- En voz baja se cuestionaba este hecho, aunque la hubieran escuchado, esa pregunta iba mas para ella- Quiero unos ositos de goma- un antojo repentino vino a la chica que seguía tan alegre como al llegar, mientras devoraba unos que tenia guardados en algún lugar, respondía al nombre de Haruka Hamada-

El Americano que respondia al nombre de Eliot pudo notar a lo lejos a Clint que tambien tenia poco de haber arribado.

-¿Usted sabe cómo funciona el lugar? Por cierto tiene un arco magnífico- cualquier otro hubiera pensado que era un lambiscon cualquiera, pero el chico solo era respetuoso-

Clint notó que alguien le había hablado. Se giró un poco para contemplar al sujeto que le llamaba. Dibujó una tenue sonrisa, decidiendo comportarse amable a pesar de que no sabía un carajo del lugar.

-Hola, muchas gracias. -Exclamó con levedad, mirando de reojo su amado _long bow_ de madera clara. -Curioso que note el arco sobre la persona. Honestamente, muchacho, acabo de llegar y se acaso menos de lo que sabes tú. -Dejó sus maletas en el suelo, buscándose el celular en los bolsillos del pantalón. -De hecho... supongo que tengo que buscar... la dirección o algo así...- tranquilamente siguió buscando-

Mientras ellos platicaban, una chica estaba llegando bastante irritada, caminaba bastante molesta, pero segura.

-Odio estar en este lugar- la chica de pelo castaño se veía molesta, había viajado en avión muy a su pesar y el mareo la estaba irritando- como te odio Gabriela- mientras entraba al colegio maldecía a su amiga rubia que no soportaba mucho- donde debo ir?- algo desorientaba revisaba si había algún indicio que le dijera donde se encontraba su cuarto-

Iba vestida con una sudadera negra para cubrir su cuerpo, una falda azul hasta las rodillas, tenis negros y guantes azules, su pelo largo hasta su cintura bailaba con el viento mientras ella movía su cadera aburrida y desesperada por ir a su cuarto.

Eliot seguía platicando con Clint.

-Es curioso... - Eliot decidió hablarle con educación- En este lugar están como locos: Todavía es más calmado los enfrentamientos en la Franja de Gaza- en su voz se notaba cierta ironía-

-Espero poder verlo en acción ¿cómo gusta que le diga señor o profesor? Es que en cada lado me ha pasado que quieren que le traten con títulos y otros son más accesibles. Por cierto soy Eliot Pruett- el chico se presento cortes ante el profesor-

-Clint Barton- saludo con cordialidad al chico- Bueno, al menos ya sabemos dónde tirar las maletas- su sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro- Y creo que Clint, No estoy acostumbrado a eso de "maestro" o "profesor". El único alumno que he tenido me llamaba "viejo", "anciano"- alzando los hombros decidió restarle importancia a eso de las formalidades- Ya tendremos oportunidad de ponernos a prueba físicamente hablando- al arquero parecía agradar le el chico-

-Será todo un desafío Clint - Eliot estrecho la mano del maestro con esa frase- Será mejor tirarlas como dices, porque éstas no se guardan solas. Ojalá sobrevivamos a esto. - el chico se despidió con respeto antes de ir algo decepcionado a donde le había tocado-

-Claro, nos vemos- Clint se despidió con la mano antes de tomar rumbo también, no podía perderse, su habitación tenia que ser la de una esquina o la de la otra, no podia fallar-

Mientras ellos iban a su habitación, una rubia hizo acto de presencia.

-Agárrate mundo que Gabriela M. Lyra, la mujer mas sexy a llegado a esta escuela- la chica grito a todo pulmón mientras movía su cabello mostrando su belleza al mundo-

Ella tenia una blusa negra, con un chaleco morado, una falda del mismo color y unas zapatillas grises, media 1.60 y un tenia ojos azules como el agua. Mientras tanto, Clint, estaba llegando a la habitación finalmente, entrando con bastante calma mientras intentaba deducir cómo contestar un mensaje de texto en el teléfono celular; tan pronto cerró la puerta tras él, arrojó sobre el suelo al lado de la cama sus maletas, así como comenzando a deshacerse de ese espantoso traje que estaba asfixiándose, comenzando por la corbata estruja cuellos.

-Mierda contigo- Susurró, tirando a la cama el saco y la corbata, desabotonando su camisa blanca que lo estaba sofocando-

Mientras tanto, una asustada chica hacia su aparición en el vestíbulo.

-Estoy aterrada- una chica castaña y de ojos azules que, vaga la redundancia, se veía asustada de sobremanera- ojala Maria estuviera aquí- la chica se movía lentamente entre la multitud buscando a alguien conocido, aunque aun no veía a nadie- no es lo mismo Yoshi- junto a ella había una especie de dinosaurio rosa que a nadie parecía serle extraño-

Ella tenia una falda de mezclilla, una blusa verde, unas zapatillas cafés y una gorra verde con una L rodeada por un circulo blanco, su pelo era castaño y corto hasta los hombros, con las puntas degrafiladas.

Mas personas comenzaron a llegar a la academia, entre ellas una peculiar chica de ojos azules como el mar y sonrisa blanca como perlas

-Así que esta es Kamii, que pensaba su majestad cuándo me envió aquí- la chica castaña pensaba aquello con las manos tras su nuca sin preocuparle realmente las intenciones del rey Mickey- bueno no importa- sin mas sonrió despreocupada de todo el asunto mientras se dirigía animadamente a buscar su habitación-

Ella usaba una falda negra, una blusa roja con un chaleco negro encima, unas botas amarillas, unos guantes negros y su pelo hasta la altura de los hombros.

Clint por su parte ya se encontraba en su cuarto.

Se había colocado una camiseta holgada color blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla que lo hacía verse más joven de lo que era, fácil iba a perderse como estudiante si no se vestía como debía, pero estaba demasiado estrujado en ese disfraz de traje. Se arrojó en la cama tras mandar un mensaje de cuatro palabras.

"Detesto el cambio de horario, voy a estar durmiéndome... diablos"

-Por que tendría que seguir yo a esa egoísta de Midori- el chico de pelo naranja parecía algo molesto mientras ingresaba a la escuela, lo cierto era que le molestaba un poco su impulsiva novia, pero sabia que nunca podría vencer a la chica en una discusión-

Chicos y chicas llegaban a la escuela, entre ellos un chico ciego en silla de ruedas que fue a su habitación, su compañera por otra parte no tenia prisa por lo que se tomo su tiempo.

-Hola- la elegida de la llave espada noto a su compañero que estaba algo distraído, al parecer ya sabia que tendría un compañero-

El chico escucho a su compañera, pero fue incapaz de reconocer si la voz era de niño o niña.

-Mucho gusto- el chico devolvió el saludo amablemente- Soy Nunney vi Britannia- Sora tenia la sensación de que le iba a caer bien este chico-

-Encantada- Sora se sentía bien de ser tratada amablemente, normalmente solo conocía gente que la quería muerta o la amaba, extremos muy raros, pero este chico solo era amable, algo que le gustaba-

-Supongo que tu eres mi compañera de cuarto- Nunney le sonrió a Sora al decir esa frase- Entonces, estoy a tu cuidado- la chica se sonrojo violentamente por que eso sonaba mucho a esos animes rosas que veían las chicas normales, ella peleaba con monstruos, no tenia tiempo para ver eso-

-Eso suena como esos animes rosas de chica cursi- Sora estaba algo nerviosa ahora por pensar algo como esa, pero tampoco podía evitar a su compañero toda la vida- no sabia que tenia esos pensamientos indecorosos señor- decidió bromear con el tema para así quitarse los nervios, seguramente Rikku se hubiera burlado de ella, ella siempre fue la mas popular entre las dos-

Nunney se rió levemente por el comentario de la elegida, al parecer a el también le paso por la cabeza lo del anime.

-Tienes razón, es que así me educaron- le respondió a su compañera como todo un caballero-

Todos en la escuela (En su mayoría chicas) estaban muy cansados, por lo que muchos se fueron a dormir, incluso el profesor de deportes que chuleaba a su compañera termino frito ese dia, pero mañana seria otro dia...

-El amo Grima confía en mi, solo debo encontrar a mamá y evitar que la historia cambie, no voy a dejar que una niña arruine mi familia- una chica encapuchada observaba Kamii mientras suspiraba, esta es una carrera que no pienso perder Kana- la chica que respondía al nombre de Morgan parecía molesta con otra llamada Kana, para ella solo importaba que su padre, el dragón caído y su madre la tuvieran, para eso necesitaba evitar que sus amigos cambiaran el pasado- Estoy dispuesta a traicionar a mis amigos por mis padres- Morgan desconocía que Grima solo la estaba usando-

Continuara.


End file.
